Invader Zim
by Invader Aang
Summary: Just another little adventure with our favorite irken!
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid HUMAN!" Zim screeched as he struggled to stand up from some random kid in the hallway who knocked him over. "Prepare yourself to feel the wrath of ZIM!"

The child just looked at him and slowly backed away.

"I hate this stupid planet." Zim muttered to himself. He made his way to Mrs. Bitters' classroom, he was almost late. The bell rang the second before Zim was in the doorway.

Mrs. Bitters looked up from her desk. "Zim, you are LATE." she hissed. "What's the excuse this time?"

Zim widened his eyes. "Oh it was HORRIBLE! Just horrible!"

"What was horrible, Zim?"

"Oh nothing." Zim shrugged. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

Mrs. Bitters cleared her throat and began to bore the class with her lecture of how the government is secretly run by pigs.

Zim made his way down to the base using the small elevator-like machine. He was exhausted from the boring day at skool and was looking forward to taking his mind off of it. "Time to work on my next evil plan." he thought out loud to himself. He spotted Gir on the floor rolling around.

"HEHEHE!"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Gir?"

"Yes?" Gir sat up and looked at his master.

"What are you doing? Get up! We have work to do!"

Gir's eyes turned red. "Yes, my Lord!" He saluted Zim and began to follow him further into the base.

Zim halted at his computer screen. "Computer!"

A loud intercom-like voice echoed through the base. "What?"

"Call the Tallest. I need to inform them of my next evil plan!"

The big monitor in front of Zim and Gir turned on and flashed the Irken symbol, signaling that it was trying to find the Tallest's main form of communication. Suddenly both the leaders flashed onto the screen. Tallest Red was the first to speak. "What is it now, Zim?"

Zim saluted his leaders. "My Tallest, I wanted to give you an updated report on my progress so far on this FILTHY planet!"

Tallest Red sighed. "Go on then."

"The mission goes well but I'm sure you expected that from me. When you first assigned me this planet I wasn't sure it was going to be useful at all. But the humans are even dumber than they look."

At this point Tallest Purple was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Zim took notice of this. "My Tallest, may I ask what is so funny?"

Tallest Purple suddenly turned serious. He looked at Tallest Red. "Should we tell him?"

Zim looked confused. "My Tallest, tell me what?" Zim turned to Gir who had stopped playing with his moose toy and was now listening intently. Zim had never seen him do that before.

Tallest Red sighed heavily and shook his head. "We might as well." He looked at Tallest Purple. "You already told him that we have something hiding from him." Tallest Red now looked at Zim. "Zim, you're not really an invader. Your PAK still has you coded as a food drone on Foodcourtia. We didn't even expect you to find this planet, we were just hoping you'd get lost in space."

Zim's ruby-colored eyes went wide. "But...but..." he stammered. "My Tallest, surely this is some sort of joke?"

Tallest Red shook his head. "No Zim, it's the truth."

"But you even gave me my own SIR unit!" Zim protested. He looked at Gir, who had stopped paying attention and was now banging on his head with his own fists.

"Zim, your SIR unit is a defect." Tallest Purple explained.

Zim looked from the Tallest to Gir and back to the Tallest. He could hardly believe it. His leaders had lied to him.

"Zim?"

Zim looked up at Tallest Purple. "You are not my leaders." he stated.

"What are you talking about?" Tallest Red looked confused.

"My real leaders wouldn't have lied to me." Zim continued. "I want no further part in the Irken armada or Irken society at all."

Both the Tallest looked at each other, shocked. "What do you mean?" Tallest Red asked.

Zim looked at the floor. "I mean I will live the rest of my life here on Earth..as far away from you as possible. Goodbye." Zim disconnected the call.


	2. Chapter 2

*1 month later*

Zim still couldn't get over the fact that all he ever cared about was a lie. He had still not forgiven the Tallest, and had ignored their many calls. "Gir!"

Gir popped his head in the lab. "Yeeees?"

"I'm going out tonight. Keep an eye on everything while I'm gone."

Gir turned red and saluted Zim. "Yes, my Lord!"

Zim rolled his eyes and put on his disguise. Although he wasn't sure why he would still need it. After all, the Earth wasn't his to destroy anymore. Zim headed off towards Dib's house. He knew the human would be surprised to see him.

Dib opened the front door. "Zim! Where have you been?" he inquired.

Zim looked at the ground uncomfortably. "Can I maybe come in?"

Dib widened his eyes. He stepped aside to let the alien in.

Zim followed Dib up to his room where Dib closed and locked his door. Zim removed his disguise, the lenses on his eyes bothered him anyways.

"What are you up to now, Zim?!"

Zim lifted one of his hands and shook his head. "I am up to nothing anymore, Dib-stink." Zim proceeded to tell Dib how his leaders lied to him, although Zim wasn't quite sure why he was explaining all of this to someone like Dib.

"So what you're saying is, you won't try to destroy the human-race anymore?"

Zim nodded.

Dib looked confused. "I'm not falling for this, Zim!"

Zim sighed. "I'm NOT LYING!" Zim balled his fists up. "STUPID HUMAN! Don't you think I could come up with a better plan than this?!"

Dib shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

Zim looked at the floor again. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I have no purpose." he said quietly.

Dib didn't know what to say. Somehow, he felt bad for the Irken.

Zim opened his eyes. "Well, see ya." he said as he walked out the door.

Dib looked after him. "Yeah, see ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Zim continued to stay at his house. He stopped going to skool and rarely ever went outside. He considered many times to remove his PAK and just let his body shut down but he decided against it.

"He still won't pick up!" Tallest Red threw the remote control in rage. "He probably still hates us."

Tallest Purple looked down. "Yeah, I kinda feel bad for the poor guy."

"Do you think we should make him a real invader?" one of the co-pilots of the Massive suggested. "He could be good, you never know."

"Quiet you!" Tallest Purple yelled. "I'm trying to think." He turned to Tallest Red. "Hey! I know what would cheer Zim up! We could make him a real invader!"

Tallest Red smiled. "That's a great idea!"

The co-pilot rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Zim looked up at his monitor to see that he had yet another incoming transmission from the Tallest. He decided to answer, just this once.

The Tallest appeared on the screen. "Zim!" Tallest Red looked happy. "You finally answered us!"

Zim didn't say anything but kept looking at the screen, wishing the Tallest would get to the point.

Tallest Purple cleared his throat. "We have some good news for you." he said with a smile. "We want you to come back to Irk so we can make you an official Irken elite invader!"

Zim raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Because you were still so dedicated even though we lied to you." Tallest Red explained.

"I told you! I want no part in the Irken military of yours!" Zim yelled. "Just leave me alone!" He cut the transmission.

Gir looked up from his waffles that he was eating. "Master, what's wrong?" he asked.

Zim looked at his minion. An evil smile spread across his face. "Oh nothing, Gir." he said. "I just have a plan to get revenge on the Tallest is all."

"Oooooh AHHHHHH!" Gir screamed. "What is it?!"

Zim smiled some more. "The Tallest are not FIT to be the leaders of the Irken empire." he started. "But I am!"

Zim threw his head back. "Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Zim knew that he would need a lot of support in order to take down the Tallest. He called Dib over and informed him of his plan.

"So how do you plan on doing this, Zim?" Dib questioned. "I mean, you'd be going up against your ENTIRE race!"

Zim nodded. "Yes yes I know."

Dib stared at the hideous purple walls of Zim's living room. "How will you do it?" he asked without looking away.

Zim shrugged. "I dunno. But I'll do it! Mark my words HUMAN! I will destroy the Tallest, I will!"

"Jeez, relax Zim." Dib looked at the alien. "Maybe I could help?" he offered.

Zim looked at Dib. "YOU?! Help ZIM?!" Zim looked as though he was going to burst. "AAAHAHAHAHA!"

"C'mon Zim, I'm serious! If we work together, we just might be able to stop them."

Zim considered this for a moment. "Fine! I will let you help me, earth-monkey."

Dib fist pumped the air. "Yes!"

"Now go home!" Zim instructed. "I'm going to be very busy contacting some other invaders to help me in my conquest."

"Computer!" Zim screeched.

An annoyed voice played over the house speakers. "Whaaat?"

"Give me a list of all the Irken Invaders!" Zim commanded. "And make it quick!"

The computer makes a few beeping sounds and then reveals a list on the monitor.

"Who's first?" Zim asked.

"Irken Invader Alexovich."

Zim curled his fists. "That INFERNAL ALEXOVICH! I hate him! Next!"

The computer continued to read off the list of Invaders. Zim taps his chin for a moment. "Hmm..I think I'll only pick a select few to help me. The other's are too incompetent!" Zim looks at the list again. "Computer! Locate Invaders Flobee, Larb, Skoodge, Skutch, Stink and Tenn."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Skoodge! Do it for you're old buddy, Zim!"

Skoodge shook his head. "I'm sorry, Zim. But I'm not going against the Tallest like that."

Zim sighed. "Yeah, THANKS A LOT SKOODGE!" He cut the transmission and growled in anger. "Everyone I've asked so far has said no!"

Gir piped up from nearby. "You haven't asked Tenn yet!"

Zim put his head in his hands. The mere thought of asking a FEMALE Irken Invader for help was just too much, but he had no choice. "Call Invader Tenn!" he commanded to his computer.

After a few moments, Invader Tenn was on the monitor. "Zim?! Is that you?"

Zim nodded. "Yes, I AM ZIM! And I need your help."

Tenn laughed. "Why on Irk would I help you?"

Zim crossed his arms. "Hey! Zim and Skoodge helped rescue you from planet Meekrob! You owe a favor TO ZIM!"

Tenn sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I'm taking down the Massive and the Tallest with it."

Tenn just looked at Zim. "Hahaha! You're joking...right?"

Zim narrowed his eyes. "I can assure you that I'm quite serious."

Tenn shook her head. "But why Zim?"

"Because the Tallest lied to me!"

"Huh?"

Zim quickly filled her in on what the Tallest did to him. "So will you help me?"

Tenn took a deep breath. "Oh, alright Zim. I'll help you. I'll head down to Earth tomorrow."

"OHTHANKYOU! YOUVEDONETHERIGHTTHINGANDIPROMISEYOUWONTREGRETIT!BYEEEEE!" Zim cut the transmission.

The next morning Zim patiently awaited the arrival of his newest ally. He had invited the Dib-stink over to meet Tenn as well.

"Well, where is she, Zim?" Dib looked around the base.

"Oh she'll be here!" Zim assured him. "Any minute now. Annnnyyyyyy second now!"

The doorbell rang. Gir came out of nowhere. "I'LL GET IT!" He ran over and swung the door open, revealing Invader Tenn.

Tenn stepped inside. "Zim! You're looking well."

Zim cocked his head. "Yes yes very good to see you too."

Tenn's eyes floated over towards Dib who was gawking at her. "Is...is that a HUMAN?" She looked terrified.

Zim looked around frantically. "WHO WHAT WHERE?!" His eyes landed on Dib. "Oh. Heh heh. That's just Dib. He's helping us."

Tenn didn't look convinced. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Zim nodded. "Perfectly safe."

Tenn smiled a bit. "Okay then." She turned to Zim. "So, tell me more about this evil plan of yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Tallest Red sat in the command chair next to his brother, Tallest Purple.

One of the co-pilots turned around. "Sir's. Incoming transmission from Invader Tenn."

Tallest Purple looked at Tallest Red. "Haven't heard from Tenn in a while. Put her through!" he shouted at the co-pilot.

Tenn appeared on the large monitor in front of them. "Greetings my Tallest. I bring horrible news, about Invader Zim!"

The Tallest looked shocked. "You've heard from Zim?" Tallest Red asked. "Well tell us the news!"

Invader Tenn smirked. "I've tricked Zim into thinking I'm going to help him destroy you and the Massive. He wants to get revenge on you for what you did to him. He told me his plan and I figured that I would be rewarded greatly for my loyalty."

Tallest Red narrowed his eyes. "And you're sure of this?"

"Yes my Tallest."

Tallest Purple crossed his arms. "Well fine then. We'll just have to kill him."

Tenn laughed. "Well yes, my Tallest. He's planning on going to planet Vort and stealing the Massive II."

Tallest Red's eyes got big. "But the Massive II is even more powerful than the Massive!"

"I know my Tallest. I just thought you should be prepared for his attack."

"When will the attack be?" Tallest Purple asked.

"About a month from now." Tenn informed them.

The Tallest exchanged worried glances. Tallest Purple spoke up, "Well, thank you Invader Tenn. As a reward, we will grant you a spot on the Massive."

"Oh thank you my Tallest! I'll see you soon." and with that, Tenn cut the transmission.

"Tenn! Where are you?!" Zim called from his lab.

Tenn quickly put away her transmitter in her PAK. "Coming!" She quickly made her way down to Zim's lab, her SIR unit followed close behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

"TENN! WE'RE LEAVING WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!" Zim shouted from his voot runner. Dib was already inside and Gir was guarding the house.

Tenn scrambled to get all of her stuff. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She had decided to leave her SIR unit here as well. She wouldn't be needing him anymore, now that she would have a spot on the Massive.

Zim drummed his fingers against the controls impatiently as Tenn climbed in. Zim turned around. "Ya good?"

Tenn and Dib nodded in unison.

Zim smiled and turned back around. "Good. Now then, OFF TO PLANET VORT!" He powered up the voot runner and took off into the atmosphere.

The moment Zim arrived on Vort, he was surrounded by Vort prisoners. "They must have escaped or something." Zim guessed. He opened the hatch of his voot cruiser and jumped out along with Dib and Tenn.

"AHHHH! RUN!" screamed one of the prisoners upon seeing the two Irkens. The rest of the prisoners ran around in circles screaming at a very high pitch.

Dib turned to Zim. "Why do you suppose they're so scared of you guys?"

"Because we conquered their planet and put their people in prison." Tenn explained.

One of the prisoners stopped running. "Listen!" he commanded.

All the prisoners stood still.

"I'm tired of running from the Irkens. We worked so hard to escape their prisons and now look at us! I say we put THEM in prison!" he shouted.

The prisoners began to cheer and chant the name of the prisoner who stood up for them. "LOOPI! LOOPI! LOOPI!"

Dib turned to Zim. "Who's Loopi?"

Zim shrugged. "Ehh."

Suddenly Zim's arms were pinned to his sides by the leader prisoner, he guessed was Loopi. He was picked up by several others and they began to carry him. "PUT ME DOWN!" he commanded. "Or face the wrath of ZIM!"

The prisoners didn't listen, but carried him, Tenn and Dib, onward to an abandoned prison left on Vort.

The harder Zim struggled, the stronger grip the prisoners seemed to have on him. Suddenly, he was thrust into a cell along with Tenn. The door was locked and they were trapped.

One prisoner carrying Dib spoke up. "What should we do with this creature?" she asked.

"Bring him to the padded cell for the mentally insane." Loopi instructed.

Dib looked confused. "But..but I'm not insane!"

Loopi shrugged. "Yes but it's more comfortable."

"Oh okay then."

The prisoners carried Dib off, leaving Zim and Tenn alone in their cell.


	8. Chapter 8

Zim and Tenn sat together in their cell. It was colder on Vort than on Irk and the two Irkens shivered.

Zim looked over at Tenn and took notice that she actually looked pretty scared. "You okay?" he asked.

Tenn looked up. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

Zim glanced at the lock on the cell door. He thought he may have something in his PAK that could help them. He mentally searched it, nope. Nothing. "Crap." he said quietly. "Tenn, does your PAK have anything to help us escape?"

Tenn shook her head. "I already searched it."

Zim thought about what he could do. He COULD use the lasers that were already programmed in his PAK, but that takes a lot of energy that he may need later.

Tenn stood up and began to pace the cell. She searched the ground for anything useful. Tenn breathed a heavy sigh when she found nothing. A loud noise made her spin around to find that Loopi was standing on the other side of the bars.

"Hello there." Loopi smirked.

"Be gone with you!" Zim walked over to the bars. "Before I do something horrible to your head!"

"Like what?"

Zim narrowed his eyes. "Just something horrible!"

Tenn rolled her eyes. "Look uh..Loopi, just let us go. We have someplace very important to be."

Loopi began to laugh. "Oh yeah, like where?"

"To destroy the Massive." Zim piped up.

Loopi's eyes went wide. "The Tallest's ship? how?"

"We were going to take the Massive II."

Loopi smiled. "Well why didn't you say so." He unlocked the cell. "Here take these keys to go unlock your friend." He handed the keys to Zim.

Zim nodded a small thanks and hurried off to free the Dib, with Tenn close behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Zim and Tenn thought they had searched every jail cell but they could not find Dib.

"Maybe they ate him." Zim said half to himself.

Tenn shook her head. "Maybe we should just leave him."

Zim considered this but decided no. It was best they find him so he could help. He continued to search when suddenly the ground gave way beneath him, sending Zim tumbling into darkness. Suddenly his arm was caught on something. He looked up to see that Tenn had gotten ahold of him.

"Hang on!"

Zim squirmed. "I'm trying to!" He reached out with his other hand and with Tenn's help, climbed out of the hole.

Tenn glanced into the darkness below. "Well that was a close one. This stupid planet is so old and useless, it's collapsing under it's own weight."

Zim brushed the dust off of his clothes. "Er..thanks for..ya know, saving my butt back there."

Tenn smiled. "My pleasure." She took a step closer and gave a tender kiss on Zim's head. "Come on, let's go find that human!" She walked off.

Zim stood there frozen. What exactly just happened? He shrugged and followed Tenn.

"Found him!" Tenn emerged from a hallway with Dib behind her.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay." Dib said. "I heard a guard saying that the Massive II was just outside the jail. Lets go!"

Zim and Tenn followed Dib outside and there it was. The finest piece of Irken machinery there was ever made. Tenn and Dib stood in awe.

"Come on you two!" Zim yelled, running towards the ship. "We have work to do!"

Tenn and Dib looked at each other and ran after him.

Once inside, Tenn slipped away while Zim and Dib tried to figure out how to pilot this thing.

Tenn opened up her PAK and sent a transmission to the Tallest.

"Hello Invader Tenn!" Tallest Purple spoke up.

Tenn smiled. "Hello my Tallest, I just wanted to call and warn you that Zim is on his way."

Tallest Red nodded. "We are prepared for his attack, thanks to you."

Tenn beamed at his praise.

"When will he get here?" Tallest Purple wanted to know.

"Should be about 5 hours."

The Tallest nodded and cut the transmission.

"TENN! GET IN HERE!" Zim yelled from the other room.

"Coming!" Tenn put away her transmitter and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that had washed over her.


	10. Chapter 10

Zim took controls of the Massive II. "Dib! Set our coordinates for the Massive."

Dib nodded and quickly inserted the coordinates. He half-fell half-sat as Zim powered up the ship and skyrocketed into the air.

Tenn was beginning to feel very guilty about what she did. She paced the floor as Zim piloted the Massive II. "Zim..I don't think this is a good idea."

"Eh?" Zim set the ship on auto-pilot and turned to Tenn. "What on Irk are you talking about? We've come THIS far!"

Tenn sighed. "I know I know but, maybe we should go back. The Tallest don't really deserve this."

Zim just stared at her. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." He turned away.

"But we could die!"

Zim turned back around. "Die? Hahahaha! They aren't expecting us Tenn, remember? They have no idea we are coming so exactly how prepared do you think their defenses will be?"

This shut Tenn up. She sat down next to Dib and put her head in her hands. Dib patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Tenn, we will win for sure!"

Tenn sighed. She looked up at Zim, who was busy drinking an Irken soda. Her usually hostile eyes softened at the sight of him. The way he looked at the world, with such fierceness and determination...bravery...woah woah woah! Tenn shook her head violently. "There's no way I can have feelings for him." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Dib asked her.

"Nothing!" Tenn stated quickly. "Just...ya know, thinking out loud."

Dib smirked. "You like him, don't you?"

Tenn punched him in the arm.

"OW! Jeez!" Dib rubbed his sore arm. "What was that for?"

Tenn rolled her eyes. "Keep quiet about it okay?"

Dib nodded slowly. "Okay."

Zim began to get very excited. "We're almost there!" He shouted. He glanced at the monitor to see that they only had a few more miles to go.

Tenn shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Her eyes were glued to the floor, she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. "What have I done?" she thought to herself.

Dib looked at her. "Everything okay?"

Tenn suddenly stood up and shouted, "ZIM! We have to turn around, NOW!"

"What?! Why?"

Tenn clenched her fists and bit her tongue. "Because I tricked you."

Zim just looked at her confused.

Tenn told Zim and Dib everything.

"S-surely this is a joke?" Zim asked.

Tenn shook her head.

"Oh you rotten little b-" Dib wasn't able to finish his sentence because they had arrived. The Massive floated in front of them, along with the entire Irken armada.

Zim turned to Tenn. "I thought you were different..." He shook his head sadly. "I actually kind of liked yo-...forget it."

"I can still help you." Tenn offered.

Zim looked up. "...okay."


	11. Chapter 11

The fight was epic. Mostly because the Massive II completely destroyed everything in its path, and with Tenn helping the whole process went a lot smoother. The Tallest were very shocked to see Tenn fighting along side Zim but they got over it and began firing everything they had but it was no match for the highly advanced ship.

"Well that went well." Dib smiled to himself after the battle. The Tallest and their wrecked ship stood before them.

"We give up!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Just please don't kill us!"

Zim laughed. "It wasn't my intention to kill you, just to take over Irk as my own."

Tallest Red widened his eyes. "Yeah sure yeah! Anything you want! Just leave us alone!"

Zim narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my sight."

The Tallest both nodded and flew off far away.

Life was easier now that Zim was a respected ruler. Soon after the battle, he found it in his heart to forgive Tenn and she ruled by his side.

Dib returned home with fantastic stories to share of his adventure (not like anyone believed him) but he was still happy as can be! Now that Earth was safe and Zim was happy. Life seemed pretty good.

Dib lay on his bed quietly reading a book when suddenly a huge meteor crashed in his front yard. Dib ran outside. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "I wonder where it came from." He looked up in the air to see a familiar spaceship hovering in the air, with a retractable metal arm (which threw the meteor) going back inside the ship.

Inside the ship was a smiling green alien. "You didn't think just because you helped me, I'd leave Earth to fall under some OTHER alien race did you?"

Dib smiled and shook his head. "Of course not."

Zim turned the ship around and flew off yelling 'Catch me if you can, human!'

Dib laughed and ran after him. Life couldn't be sweeter.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
